Alien: a strange turn of events
by yorkmanic89
Summary: Meet Dante. A scientist who studies unusual lifeforms working for the government. He gets a letter from Weyland-Yutani company to study an unusual Alien called a Xenomorph. Things take a strange turn when the Xenomorph takes an interest on him and has Dante birth two Xenomorphs. Now he becomes a test subject for the company and wants to escape with his mate and newborns (OC/Xeno)
1. Enter Dante Vera

(A/N: So I was playing Alien: Isolation and let me tell you it's fucking awesome compared to the other Alien games I played. especially with the Xenomorph hiding from every corner and you don't know where he's coming from. that's how all Alien games should be! Hell even AngryJoe agrees with me! so I thought...why not make a fanfic of my favourite childhood Sci-fi movie Alien. I don't own Alien but my OC Dante.)

Alien: a strange turn of events

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

The Date is September 18, 2020. My name is Dante Vera. I'm 28 years old and I'm a Science professor at a university at Colorado. Science was always been my favourite thing especially studying alien life forms. I work as an undercover scientist working for the government on studying aliens and other unusual lifeforms. most of it is top secret so I not rather go on with further details.

I was studying in my room eating breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. the knock sounded quiet urgent too the way how quick the knock was.

"come in."

The door opened and I looked behind me to see Professor Matthews by the door. an scientist who takes my place most of the times when I have business to do and also works with the government just like me.

"mind if I come in?"

"sure."

He comes in the room and quickly closes the door.

"is everything alright?"

"yes but there's something I want to show you."

He shows me a letter and I was curious. I took the letter and started reading.

"a science team?"

"well more like an expedition team but yes. they were quite intrigue of your studies on unusual life forms that they want you to check some live specimens they managed to capture."

"I have a bad feeling about this...this is the first time someone from a different group other than the government requesting my assistance."

it's rather suspicious if you ask me.

"I know how you feel about the risks of seeing new species but at least you'll be protected this time. plus the government agreed to this if it's okay with you."

I sighed. in all of my times studying of new species I was always alone and there were times I was close to my death. something tells me that this may different and I may be dealing with something far worse than my previous studies. I look at the professor with a serious look.

"fine...I'll go. when do you think they'll get here?"

"they say they'd come once you agreed you come with them. I'll call them right now."

"I'll start packing my belongings."

"oh and Dante? be careful. who knows what species you're going to be dealing with and I would hate to hear my best friend die from what lifeform they want you to see."

"thank you for your concern."

the Professor leaves and I started packing my belongings and took my ID card from my desk and my revolver. the revolver is for safety percautions in case things get ugly. I always kept it close to me whenever I have to subdue a hostile lifeform.

After I packed up, I walked out of the university and waited. for maybe about an hour or so of me waiting at the front of the university, a car pulls up in front of me and rolls the window down. a man probably in his late 30's with sunglasses and suit on sees me as if he trying to see if I'm the real deal.

"Doctor Dante?" he asked.

"yes?"

"...come with me."

I carried my suitcase and went to the passenger seat. I put on my seatbelt and the man drives off. We were quiet for a minutes and I continued looking out of the window.

"glad you could join us. names Doctor Frederick Johnson. head of the science team. I've heard of your events 4 years ago. quite amazing. the discovery of big foot, discovery of aliens at Delaware. we could use someone like you in our team."

"so what are we dealing?"

"straight to the point. I like that. we found an interesting yet unusual lifeform that you might be interested on. check it out."

he shows me a photo of an alien that got me curious. this alien was something different. it had a black exoskeleton, Sleek and skeleton looking legs, a banana shaped head, two spikes jutted out of his back, a long tail with a sharp blade on it, no eyes on his face which pretty much tells tells it has a lack of vision and sharp teeth.

"what the hell...this is new."

"indeed. we need your help studying this thing so we can find out it's purpose."

"it's contained right? don't want that thing roaming around if it's hostile."

"sharp as always. yes it's contained. no need to worry about it."

"understood."

we stopped in front of some sort space craft and we got out of the car.

"here we are. this ship will take us to our base and we can get to business."

we got in the ship and sat on our seats. we buckled our seatbelts and the pilot started up the ship and flew the ship up to the sky.

"so...where are we heading?" I asked Frederick.

"I'm glad you asked. space. that's where we made our discovery on the thing." He said with a smile.

"I...see..."

I was worried. I've never been to space in my life I will admit that but that's not the point. I was worried of what that thing was and it's purpose. is it hostile to kill any living being it sees or is it something else?

"you okay?"

"yeah...just on edge of what creature I'm going to see...that's all."

Frederick shrugged and looked out the window.

for probably three or four days...

"we're here..."

I look out the window and I see a space base which somewhat reminds me of a space ship I've seen in Sci-fi movies when I was a kid but a bit bigger.

The pilot lands on a landing bay inside the ship.

"come on. I want to show you the crew." he said in a bit of cheerful voice as we got off the ship.

I looked around and I noticed a sign that says "Weyland-Yutani company." I never heard of this company so I was rather curious and suspicious about their purpose. as we got in the base, I was greeted by three scientists and they seem very surprised to see me.

"Gentlemen. this is Doctor Dante Vera. the son and successor of James Vera." Frederick said as he introduced me to the scientists.

"Nice to meet you, Gentlemen." I said.

they greeted me back with a somewhat cheery tone like they were my #1 fans and let me tell you...they never stopped talking about my past discoveries.

"okay, okay. that's enough. give Dante some room he had a long night with his studies. best give him some time to adjust his surroundings." Frederick said as he chuckled.

"Thank you, Frederick. let me know when you're ready with the Alien once I adjust my surroundings."

"will do. when you hear you're name being called on the intercom, we'll be in that room over there." Frederick said as he pointed at a room that says "Lab 018".

I nod and started walking around the base and at the same time loud banging noises were heard in the room Frederick showed me. I stopped walking when the banging stopped and I heard a loud screeching noise. the noise was so loud that I almost took out my revolver fearing whatever was in that room broke free.

a guard walks next to me and tells me there's nothing to worry about and that whatever was in the room was trying to break free and was never successful. I sigh in relief and kept looking around the base. what was in that room? this was the first time in my life that I'm both curious and...scared. scared that whatever is there...is going to be the end of me.

(So how was it? This is my first Alien Fanfic and right now I'm trying my best on remembering what the Xenomorph does in the movies when I was a kid so bear with me and let me tell you I find those species much more Fascinating than the Predators (no offense to Predator fans.) But that doesn't mean I hate the Predator so let's not jump to conclusions because it's my second favourite out of the series)


	2. Meeting the creature

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later.

Being in space was always a dream come true when I was a kid but I never thought I'd work in a base with another organization. Anyway, off topic. I managed to check out some areas like the mess hall and the labs where I saw some Scientists examining some eggs and some newborn looking aliens.

"let's see... I've seen the mess hall...the labs...what else haven't I seen?"

"did you see the director's office?" said a woman behind me.

I nearly jumped and quickly turned to her.

"jeez...don't scare me like that."

"sorry. you looked lost. I am Director Amy Johnson. I'm Frederick's daughter. it's nice to meet you, Doctor Dante."

"like wise. mind if I check out your office? you know in case I need to talk to you."

"you're right in front of it."

I look to my left and see a sign saying "Director's office.".

"oh. a question. what creature am I dealing with in lab 018?"

"ah...the Xenomorph. it's really hostile to others so it's best you watch out when it gets angry. it has a personal grudge against my father and his team."

I shivered. guess I was right about one thing. but you have to ask yourself this...what if it was hostile only to the ones who captured it? that theory was always true with other unusual lifeforms I studied and wasn't always too hostile towards me or professor Matthews.

"hey relax. it won't do anything to you when it's trapped in there so you're fine."

"oh...thanks." I sigh in relief.

"Doctor Dante please report to lab 018. Doctor Dante please report to lab 018." said a voice from the intercom.

"guess I better get going. it was nice talking to you." I said as I shook her hand and went to Lab 018.

"if you ever need me, you know where to find me." Amy said and went to her office.

just as I walked in Lab 018 after the loud screeching noise and banging noises stopped, Frederick sees me and smiled.

"glad you're here, Dante."

"yeah...had a chat with your daughter, the director. quite the nice woman."

"yup that's her alright. anyway enough of about that. you're going to be amazed of the creature we contained." he said as he turns me to face the creature that I saw on the photo.

I was in complete disbelief. this creatured looked more terrifying than the photo I saw.

"this my friend... is the Xenomorph. the most fascinating creature in the solar system."

The Xenomorph...quite the fascinating creature indeed. it looks at me rather...curiously.

it made a soft growling noise as it walked closer to the window to get a good look at me.

It didn't hiss in rage nor did it try to hit the glass just to scare me. this got the scientists and Frederick rather confused and curious. they probably didn't expect the Xenomorph to take an interest in me so quickly which was highly unusual from it's behavior earlier.

I noticed a somewhat large egg by the Xenomorph and this makes me think that it's a female. This looked the same eggs I saw in one of the labs. I walked closer to the window and I heard the scientists murmuring and started taking notes.

just as I slowly put my hand on the glass, it did the exact thing. it's intelligent I'll tell you that. (A/N: I'm not adding that weird shit I saw in Aliens: Ressurection with the doctor and the Xenomorph. it was too damn weird when I saw it as a kid and I wasn't too sure what the hell he was doing. -_-) Frederick looks at me in shock.

"I want to go in there..." I said trying to regain a bit of courage.

"what!? Dante... are you crazy!? we don't know if it's going to kill you or not!" Frederick said rather in shock.

I turned around and showed Frederick my revolver.

"there's a reason why I'm armed."

He was going to object when suddenly...

"let him do it." said Amy.

that's right. Director Amy was by the door and saw the whole thing and seemed eager to see my relation with the Xenomorph.

Frederick saw Amy and looked like he was going to object but he sighs in frustration.

"...fine. but if something happens we are getting you out of there. got it?"

"yeah..."

I walked to the door and Frederick pushes some numbers to unlock the door. the door opens and I walked in the room. Frederick locks the door in case the Xenomorph tried to escape. Can't say I blame him.

What the hell was I thinking? did I asked for a death wish? my mind was feeling nerve wrecked and I felt nervous but didn't show my fear.

the Xenomorph slowly walks towards me and as it got closer and closer...I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end of me. ...it never happened. instead I felt it nudge it's head to my chest and started caressing my face.

I opened my eyes and I was rather confused. it made some soft purring noises and put it's hand on my left cheek. Strange isn't it. Yes it is.

"what the hell...?" I heard Frederick say.

my thoughts exactly. never in my life that an Alien has a liking to me. things were going smoothly until...

"look the egg is hatching!" one of the scientists yelled.

"shit!" I heard Frederick yelled.

oh the egg hatched alright. a hand-like lifeform that had a sack on it's back which tells me it's holding eggs and had a long tail came out of egg and made a shriek noise when it saw me. the Xenomorph gets out the way and the hand-life lifeform jumps onto my face. I tried to get it out but it was latched onto me to tight and it's tail wrapped around my neck and I felt it's tail inject my neck. ever go to the doctors for a check up for a shot and felt woozy from the side effects of the shot? well that's what it felt like...only much worse.

I started losing my consiousness real quick. I feel down to the ground and closed my eyes. I felt one...two Embryos in my neck. it lets go of me and I heard it die and dissolve next to me. the Xenomorph purrs again probably happy that I have eggs inside me.

The only thing I heard was Frederick ordering the scientists to get me out and a voice I heard in my mind. call me crazy but I know the voice sounded female.

_"it's time...my mate..._"

(Frederick's pov)

4 hours later.

Goddamnit! I never should've listened to my daughter! that facehugger made Dante have Embryos inside him! The government is going to have our heads on a silver plate if they find out Dante is dead.

Amy smiles like if we did something right.

"what are you smiling about!? are you trying to get him killed!?"

"he wanted to go. so I let him. I have a plan to get the newborns out."

"How!?"

"relax, Dad. I'll have a team of surgeons to get the newborns out of him before they can burst out of his chest."

I calmed down and looked at her serious.

"you better hope he lives underwise the government will kill us if they find out that he's dead."

"He'll live. I'm sure of it."

he better be...

"after that we be experimenting on his DNA to see any changes inside him."

"...Fine..."

he may not like the idea but...if it's best for science then I see no other choice.


	3. Birth of the Xenomorphs

(A/N: thank you guys for your support and really I thank you guys so much. anyway one with the story)

Chapter 3

(Frederick's pov)

the next day.

12:00pm

Dante was in a coma for the whole day yesterday and the whole morning today. just as I walked to the mess hall, I heard Dante's door open and I see him come out of his room looking...Emotionless. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual reading glasses and this had me worried and probably scared.

"hey...Dante...feeling better?"

He ignores me and heads straight to the mess hall.

"Dante?"

He ignores me again. something was wrong...very wrong...he must be having side effects of the embryos inside him.

the scientists in my team tried to talk to Dante but once again...he ignores them. one of the scientists nudged him to see if he get back to his senses. bad mistake...

"Don't touch me!" Dante yells at the scientist in rage and slapped the scientist's hand off of Dante.

Everyone...hell...even me looked at Dante in shock. I have never seen him like this.

Dante walked away from the scientists, took four trays of food which was way too much for us to eat and walked out of the mess hall to go to his room.

"Dad..."

Amy looks at me serious.

"we need to talk. Now..."

we walked to her office and shows me a surveillance video of Dante in his room eating his food like a cannibal.

"what's gotten into him?"

"remember the embryos inside him?"

"yes...?"

"I discovered that the embryos need some nutrients in order to grow. Which is why he had to eat a lot of food for the eggs to nourish."

"I see..."

"this is normal for a female human giving birth but I never expect Dante getting ready to give birth to Xenomorphs."

"rather disturbing if you ask me."

"Indeed..."

I see Dante finished eating and starts sleeping on his bed.

"before you go, dad, I want to show you something..."

Amy shows me the recent event from mess hall and the Xenomorph in it's cell. just as Dante slapped the scientist's hand, The Xenomorph got aggressive as if it sensed Dante's rage. Fascinating if you ask me.

"no...you don't think..."

Amy slowly nods and I sighed. I feared this would happened.

"yes... I think the Xenomorph and Dante are connected. somehow...I like to see how they behave together."

I stood silent and nod.

(Dante's pov)

8 hours later

I woke up and got off my bed. I noticed four trays on the floor full of crumps and bits from the food. why are they in my room? I don't remember eating this many food nor do I think I would be able to eat some much food.

a knock came from the door.

"Dante? are you alright?" Frederick asked with concerning in his voice.

"...Yeah...just great...come in."

Frederick opens the door and looked worried.

"what happened to you? you were suddenly violent when you went to the mess hall."

"What? what are you talking about?"

Frederick was confused. Did something happened?

"you don't remember?"

"no..."

"are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE DAMMIT!"

Frederick flinched and I sighed to calm myself down.

"sorry. is that why they were trays on the floor?"

"Yes...you were eating like an animal. must be the embryos making you eat like that..."

"...maybe."

"_Dante..." _the voice in my head said.

I quickly got off my bed which made Frederick more confused and concern and I was in full disbelief. it knew my name... I was going to get out of my room when I felt a huge pain in my chest. I started clutching my chest and started to gasp for air and screaming in pain. Now I know how a pregnant woman feels when their baby is ready to come out.

Frederick got off of the bed and was in shock to see me in pain.

"help...me..." I said in extreme pain

Frederick was now extremely worried. I passed out and I felt my body twitch and spaz out.

"Dante! Dante!? Help! I need help here! Somebody! Hold on, Dante! help is on the way!"

I heard the alarm set off and I felt some people carry me up and rushed me to a room.

(3rd POV)

As the doctors began their operation on Dante, they noticed something poking on Dante's ribcage. One of the doctors uses a scalpel to cut through the muscle where the ribcage to get what's trying to break through the ribcage only see something that would shock them for the rest of lives. Another Doctor makes a phone call to the director.

"Director Amy? You might want to see this. Now."

Footsteps were heard of Director Amy rushing to the operating room and as she gets in, she sees Dante on the operating table.

"What happened?"

"Look."

Amy looks at Dante's ribcage to see two tadpole like aliens under the ribcage trying to get out.

"Get them out before they kill him!" She said in a panic.

"Wait..." Dante said in a raspy voice.

"If I live...can I take care of them...so I can study it's growth...?"

Amy took a few seconds to think and finally made her decision.

"Yes...but you'll be needing a break once the operation is done. Don't worry you'll still be with the newborns so there's need for you to worry."

Dante smiles weakly and passes out.

"Be careful with them, gentlemen. You might end up killing them and we don't want that to happen. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The doctors said at the same time.

"Carry on." She said as she walked out of the operating room just as the doctors continued the operation.

A doctor cuts part of the ribcage and takes the tadpole like aliens out of Dante as they did a small high pitch screech and placed them on a metal plate.

"Whew...that was close..."

"I want...them...to be on me...when you're done...stitching me up...so I can keep them company..." Dante said with his eyes still closed.

"Will do, Doctor Dante. You sure they won't hurt you?"

"...I'm sure..."

Meanwhile...Amy walks back to her office when she was stopped by her father, Frederick.

"Any idea what happened to Dante?"

"...they hatched..." was all that Amy said as she walks back to her office.

(Frederick's pov)

30 minutes later

My god...it's happening...the embryos are hatched and Dante is going to have newborn aliens. I waited outside of the operating room for the surgery to finish when I heard small high pitch screeching noises coming from the room. for about a few minutes I heard Dante laughing weakily.

"Heh...hey little guys..." I heard Dante say in a raspy tone.

I walked in the operation room to see Dante's chest stitched up as he's still on the operation table and I see two baby aliens that look like tadpoles with the same facial features and tail as the Xenomorphs cuddling on Dante was as they purred as if they were happy to be with Dante.

"my god...Dante...are you okay?"

He looks at me tired.

"yeah...guess that makes me their father...if that's the case...then the Xenomorph is..."

"your mate."

"right..." he weakily nods.

That explains the Xenomorph's behaviour. it wanted to mate with Dante. How unusual...and how quickly it behaved towards him.

"Amy said that I can have these little guys with me while I take a break...sorry if I can't be with you on your studies for a while..."

"don't worry, Dante. you deserve a break." I said as I smiled.

he smiles.

"thank you..." he said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Amy walks in the operation room and saw the baby Xenomorphs cuddling on Dante.

"he wasn't lying when I said I'd let him take care of them. he won't be able to help you due to his fatigue and pain giving birth to the newborns. he'll be back in his feet in a week or two."

I sigh in relief.

"thank god...at least he survived."

Amy smiles and nod.

(Dante's pov)

4 hours later

as I was sleeping in my room with the peaceful music of Clair de Lune playing quietly on the radio to keep the babies calm and quiet which is surprisingly working, I hear the voice talking to me again.

_"are you well, Dante?" _

_"yes...I'm fine...We have newborns today...two of them..."_

I can hear her sigh in relief.

_"that's good."_

_"I won't be able to see you for a week or two once I recover. Sorry."_

I can sense her feeling sad. I know I feel sad too not seeing her either.

_"hey...no need to be sad. I'll take care of the newborns when I recover...and when they grow up... I'll let you see them...they'll probably grow up when that happens."_

_"that will be nice..."_

_"before I continue sleeping to recover...who are you?"_

_"Nightfang." _

_"Hm...not a bad name. well... Nightfang...I hope to see you in a week or so with the babies. Though I think they might grow up by then."_

_"looking forward for it. Good night..."_

_"Good night...Love..."_

I can sense her blushing and falling asleep. Heh... never thought she would get shy.

What a day...I continue sleeping with my newborn Xenomorphs with the peaceful music playing on the background and I couldn't wait to take care of them.


	4. Life with the newborns 1of2

(A/N: Wow! so many views! O.O I just started the story and I have a lot of views! thanks Guys! in this chapter, there's going to be a new character of my Friend's OC and I thank her for helping me add it. I'll let you what Specie the OC is paired with. now someone told me about my OC's relationship with Nightfang and I'll keep it slow for this chapter and the next chapter for now it focuses on my OC and the newborns and the new OC my friend helped me on. now on with the story.)

Chapter 4

(?'s pov)

4 days ago

"Subject-028, it's time for your test."

that damn android was getting on my nerves. I have a name dammit!

"yeah...yeah...I'm coming."

I get off the ground and the android escorts me to the lab and puts into some empty dark cell. or so I thought...

the android locks the door and leaves. oh joy...

I waited by the door looking at the window until I heard a...soft growl. it was close...real close...I panicked and looked around until I felt a saliva dripping on my shoulder.

I turned around and I felt claws gripping my shoulders as if it was holding me down and roars at me.

"dear god..."

Whatever that thing was...it probably wanted me dead...god help me...

(Dante's pov)

2 weeks later.

I managed to recover from the pain and fatigue as the newborns did grow quick like I predicted. their growth was similar to a tadpole's growth but it seems to speed up a bit.

a nibble woke me up and I see Fang next to me. I'll explain that in a minute.

"_Fang...what did I tell you about biting me in my sleep_?"

"_Sorry, Father. But it's 10am_."

my eyes were wide and got off my bed.

"_okay, I'll let it slide this time. Where's stalker_?"

Fang Shrugged. Not again...Stalker always liked to play hide and seek with me whenever he's not around. said something that he wanted to be the best hunter or something. I got off the bed and went out of room with Fang and was pounced from above from Stalker.

I can hear him laughing in my mind.

"_gotcha_!" he says in my mind in a playful tone.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"_Hey, father. You promised we get to see our mother when you feel better."_

"_Yeah! You promised!"_

_"Okay...okay...a promise is a promise. Let's go see your mother."_

they hissed happily and Stalker gets off of me.

you're probably want to know how I took care of them. let's go back two weeks back when I was recovering from their birth.

(2 weeks ago)

my first day taking care of them was a bit...difficult. I was sleeping peacefully when Fang nibbled my neck just to wake me up. it worked fortunately.

"yeowch!"

that's how he had the name. his biting habits. if not his habits, it would be how quick he eats his food.

"hungry, little guy?"

I carefully picked Fang and Stalker and placed them on my desk.

"stay put."

I got off my bed and got on my wheelchair. The doctor told me not to walk too much that I should stay on the wheelchair whenever I go somewhere.

I strolled out of my room and went to the mess hall.

Frederick sees me and smiles.

"how are you feeling, Dante?"

"still in pain. honestly I have never felt this pain so painful before."

"oh... what did the doctor told you about your recovery?"

"he said that I should stay on my wheelchair whenever I need to go somewhere. don't want to make the pain even worse. anyway...I need your help. the babies are hungry and I'm going to guess they need meat since they're carnivores. think you have any?"

"yeah we should have some in the kitchen."

"thanks. I'll get myself to eat while I'm at it."

Frederick nods as he went to the kitchen to get the meats and I got my breakfast. for probably about a few minutes after I finished eating my breakfast, Frederick comes back with a box of meat.

"This should probably be enough for a week or so."

"thanks."

I strolled my wheelchair to my room with Frederick following behind me. as I got to my room, Frederick puts the box of meat on my bed and the babies hissed at Frederick like if they think he's trouble.

"thanks."

"no problem. good luck with your newborns."

"I will."

he leaves and I opened the box of already cooked meat but looks cold. I took a chunk of meat and gave it to the newborns and let me tell you when they were hunger I mean they were so hunger they can almost eat like an animal.

"whoa...take it easy. don't want to have you choke on your food."

Though I doubt they would listen to me since they were so focused on the food.

"*sigh* kids..."

dealing with kids is a hassle especially if the newborn is an alien lifeform. made me wonder how my life would be as a family with Nightfang. that thought always crossed my mind.

Yeah...I could picture it right now...a family of Xenomorphs and I'm the only human. Quite shocking if you ask me...


	5. Life with the newborns 2of2

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

a week later and the growth of newborns is almost as fast a tadpole's and their skins are starting turn to white than pink. I also noticed their growing limbs too also similar to a tadpole's.

now this is where Stalker comes in. when I was reading a book, I checked if the newborns were there and I noticed Stalker was not on the table. where could he be hiding you ask? I'll get to that.

I kept looking around while trying not to disturb Fang's sleep until heh...you guessed it...Stalker jumped from my bookshelf and jumped on my head. I had no idea he could climb on the bookshelf so quickly without even me knowing.

"you little prankster." I chuckled.

I gently picked him up and placed him on the table.

"now do me a favor and don't move. if you behave, I'll treat you some food."

he started hopping a little with a happy screech as he understood what I was saying.

"good. here some food for starts."

I gave him a chunk of meat from a chicken breast from the box. Fang already ate a whole drum stick so that's why he's sleeping.

"if you behave, I'll give you an entire drum stick if you behave."

If Stalker had eyes I could tell he would want it so bad and he is drooling! yes I said it. he is drooling all over my desk. reminds me of myself when I was 10 years old and I would always wanted some turkey and stuffing for Thanksgiving.

"good. behave."

I got on my wheelchair and strolled out of my room and locked the door. now as I was strolling to meet up with Frederick, I hear female moaning coming from Lab-030 wanting to be pleased more and my reaction was: "what the fuck was going on in there?" so I checked out the lab and I see a female somewhat asian woman in her early 20's having sex with a Xenomorph. My eyes went wide when it hissed in pleasure just as the woman reached her climax. the woman started panting and kissed the Xenomorph on the head. I also noticed a newborn Xenomorph in there only this one looked grown up and it's skin was completely white and doesn't seem to be bothered by the noises as he's just sleeping peacefully surprisingly. as I got in, the Xenomorph quickly looks at me and growls.

"_who are you!_?" he yells in my mind

"_whoa! Calm down! I have no interest in harming you."_

he looked shocked. probably wondering how I was able to talk to him.

_"how are you able to talk to me? Unless... you're mated with one of my kind."_

"_are you familiar with Nightfang?_"

He quickly rushed to the window and growls louder with a bang on the glass with his fists which woke up the newborn and I nearly fell out of my wheelchair.

"_that's my sister, Human! What have you done with her_!?"

"_nothing! Honest! She mated with me a week ago!"_

"_lies!_"

"_why don't you ask her yourself_?"

If this is Nightfang's brother then why the hell does he have an arrogant tone to me? he growls and looks away.

I can hear Nightfang talking to him and holy... shit...I have never in my life have I heard her get so mad it made him flinch. I flinched too because as most people say: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially if it's a female alien. I hear her shout like leave me alone I didn't do no harm to him or if he harms me she would hurt him bad. after a few seconds of Nightfang's rant, the male Xenomorph looks at me with a bit of regret.

"_apologies, human. You almost look like the scientist who does tests on my mate._"

"_that's okay. What's your name_?"

"..._Fury. This is my son, Veil and this is my mate, Rachael._"

"_names' Dante. I have __sons too_."

"_Really!? What's their names_?"

_"whoa...calm down. I named one Fang because of his biting habits and the other hmm... I'm going call him Stalker cause of his hiding habits."_

He chuckles a bit.

"_Stalker, huh? He's being to act like my son. Most young ones would act like this because of their instincts and would make perfect warriors for the hive._"

"_hive?_"

"_my home_."

hmm...when he said hive, it makes me think of bees. could their behavior be similar to a bee's? if that's true then what does the queen lo- oh...oh boy...huge...very huge...

"_I see..._"

"professor...?"

I quickly looked at the woman surprised.

"do I know you?"

she gets up and limps to the glass.

"It is you! professor Dante! it's me, Professor Rachael."

...are you fucking...kidding me? my childhood friend is somehow a test subject for the Weyland-Yutani company. what is going on here!?

"Jesus... how did you get here?"

"some guy in a suit knocked me out with a syringe and put me here."

"for what?"

"I don't know. something about studying about how the Xenomorph breeds."

"what? is that how you met him?"

"well..."

she looks away for a few seconds and looks at me again blushing.

"yes. it was scary at first and I thought he was going to kill me but he took an interest in me."

"that explains the moaning I just heard."

"what about you? how did you get here?"

"...they brought me here to study the Xenomorph. it so turns it didn't go according to plan. The female Xenomorph took an interest in me so quick and I never expect her to like me so quick and I gave birth of two baby Xenomorphs."

"hey that happened to me too. I gave birth to only one newborn too. I'm still in pain."

"not as worse as me."

Fury snorts as if he agreed with me.

"see? even he agrees with me. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"before you go, whatever you do...don't believe what they tell you. I have a feeling you're going to end up like me..."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

I strolled out of the room and went to Frederick's office. I knocked on the door hoping he's there.

"come in."

I opened the door and strolled in the office.

"ah...Doctor Dante. I was going meet you to ask you how the newborns are."

"they're fine. their growth seem similar to a tadpole's."

"hmm...we were going to study one from lab 30 but lost a lot of men due to how overprotected the Xenomorph is."

wow...Fury. got to give you points for being protective to Veil.

"Sometimes it's best to leave them be when it comes to newborns."

"Point taken. now I was wondering...since you have the newborns I was wondering if we can study them fo-"

"no."

"no?"

"no. I'm taking care of them. I'm not letting you take them."

"...very well. I'll let you handle them."

"good. if I find out you guys are trying to take them...there's going to be trouble."

Frederick nods and I strolled out his office and went to my room. Am I starting to act like Fury? maybe... but I love my sons and they love me.

I got in my room and Stalker is looking at me really happy and I know why. Fang is still sleeping...surprisingly...

"behaving I hope?"

I take a chicken drumstick from the box and gave it to him and he starts eating it like crazy.

wow...guess that's one way to have a newborn to behave.

I locked the door, got off my wheelchair and got on my bed and started taking notes on the newborns behavior. the more I started taking notes the more Interested I was. but most of all I was worried about what Rachael said. she might have a point after all. I just hope that's not true.

(A/N: I'll be doing a predator vs alien fanfic as well so I may put it on hold for some time. so check it out when it's published. in the meantime I'll do more chapters in this fanfic)


	6. Loving family and a shocking discovery

(A/N: I am laughing so hard right now from my fifth chapter of people who were pming about being scarred for life. XD. what would do you expect when I pair an OC with a Xenomorph and it's rated M, you put two in two together. just as I was hoping you guys you would react. sorry if I was slow updating I was so busy on my other stories and finishing alien: isolation(it's addicting! XD) anyway on with the story.)

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

(present day)

I started walking to Nightfang's cell and she looked happy to see me and our sons.

"_Fang. Stalker. This is your mother, Nightfang." _

Fang and Stalker looked happy to see their mother. I punched in the code for the door and opened it for Fang and Stalker to meet Nightfang. I got in as well and closed the door. You should've seen how happy they were. my god they were like 10 year olds crazy for sweets.

"_how were you able to take care of them, Dante?"_

"_it was difficult but it like taking care of animals...sort of."_ I chuckled.

I layed down next to Nightfang and I smiled how happy my sons were happy to see their mother.

Amy comes in the lab and the look on her face tells me that she looked surprised.

"is there a reason why you're here, Amy?"

"I was wondering where you went and I see you with the Xenomorph."

Nightfang growls at Amy making Amy yelp in fear.

"well I'm here. what do you want?" I asked Impatient.

"we have to do some tests on you to check if there's any change on your DNA in a half an hour."

"...fine."

Amy nods and walks out of the lab.

I felt Nightfang's tail blade unbuttoning my shirt and threw my shirt on the ground. I noticed it and chuckled.

"_aren't you an eager one._"

her response? Nightfang licks my chest and I moaned softly. the lick was cold and wet but it was nice and smooth.

she wanted me...dominate me...to please her...I'm hers for the taking.

she pins me to the wall and starts purring. her inner jaw nibbling my neck and I hissed in pleasure.

"_are you okay, Dante?_"

"_I'm fine. In fact it feels good_."

She chuckles. Fang and Stalker looked away in disgust. quite normal. they're still young and have a similar behavior of a human child when they're not used to seeing this kind of thing.

"_you boys can look away and pretend to not to see this. But you guys will have to do the same thing when you have a mate."_

They didn't respond and I just chuckled. kids...

When Nightfang stopped nibbling my neck, I started kissing her as her purrs got louder and louder.

I felt her claws trying to pull my pants down. she didn't seem familar of pants

"_allow me."_

I unbuttoned my pants took off and took my boxers off only showing my cock. I didn't had any shoes or socks on because I didn't want them to get messy or ruined from Nightfang. you know...in case she did something like this. she growls seductively and gently puts me on the ground. oh I know what she wants...and I might just like it.

she sat on my groin and I felt her hole go in my cock. I can hear her moan in my mind.

"_feels so...good..._" she said with lust.

she starts rocking my cock in slow motion and my moaning was soft and somewhat quiet. this was first 10 minutes of that experience. for another 10 minutes, her rocking got real fast and my moaning was getting louder. that's when I felt it...I was close...

"_I'm gonna..."_

"_me too..."_

we reached our climax with a loud moan as I felt hers and my fluid all over my chest. it was amazing. I was panting as well as Nightfang. as her orgasim stop, she gets her hole out of my cock, lays down on my bare chest as she wraps her arms around my waist as I kissed her mouth. she smiled.

"_I love you, Dante..."_

"_I love you too, Nightfang..."_

I fell to sleep with her to regain my energy with my lovely mate.

(Amy's pov)

it's time for Dante's testing and I must not delay this test. I walked in lab 018 to get Dante...only to see him naked and resting with the xenomorph.

"Doctor Dante..."

I hear him groan and looks at me tired.

"is it time...?"

"yes."

"time for me to go..."

the xenomorph groans.

"it's okay... I'll be back."

I'm surprised it didn't hurt him at all and that he's able to calm it down.

Dante and the Xenomorph got up as Dante puts on his underwear and his pants on. he picked up his shirt as I opened the door for him to get out. as he got out of the cell and closed the door, I smelled a very foul odor coming from his chest. I quickly covered my nose and gave him a disinfect wipe.

he looked at me confused but cleans his chest with the wipe and tosses it in the trash.

"happy now?"

"yes. come. we need to start the test."

we walked to the test lab as noticed the amount of abs he has on his chest. 4 pack.

"worked out?"

"yeah. mostly in my free time."

"I see..."

perhaps I should do some tests of his vitality once I find out the effects of his DNA.

as we got in the test lab, Doctor Adams had his equipment ready for the test.

"evening, Doctor Dante. I am Doctor Adams. I'll be testing your DNA for the day to see any changes from the xenomorph."

"like wise."

Doctor Adams injected a syringe in Dante's arm to get some blood. as he got enough blood, he put the blood in a glass cylinder and started examining the blood. for 45 minutes...

"my god..."

"what is it?"

"Dante's DNA is infused with the xenomorph's DNA."

"what do you mean?" Dante asked curiously.

"well...I do know for certain that the DNA of the xenomorph has possibly given you inhuman abilities as the xenomorph's."

Dante's eyes went wide.

"I like to test that theory."

Dante looked me with concern and looks really worried...

"what test?"

"you'll see tomorrow. in the meantime, you have the rest of the day off til tomorrow."

Dante nods and walks out of the office to head to his room.

I wonder...

(A/N: for those who were looking forward for a lemon scene with Dante and Nightfang have got their wish granted. XD anyway...I'm thinking of a Predator fanfic but have no idea how to start it but I will say this: there will be a male OC it won't be Dante or Lars(from my AVP fanfic) also let me remind you who were reading my AVP fanfic, it's still in developement and is not forgotten so don't worry. besides that I hope you liked the chapter and I wish you a merry christmas to all of you. one last thing. my birthday is on the 6th and I might moving to another house so I may be delayed to do some stories. that is all...peace out.)


	7. betrayal and a shocking change

Chapter 7

(Amy's pov)

(next day. 12:30 pm)

"Okay, Dante. we're going to be testing your change vitality to see any changes of your DNA."

"is it necessary for you to put wires attached to me?"

"I know you feel uncomfortable about this but it won't be long. give me 10 or 20 minutes to get the data and you're set."

"what do you want me to do?"

"simple. your training you do for your free. I have provided you some workout materials to help you on your test."

he nods and starts exercising on a treadmill.

for 10 minutes of his excerise and the results astound me. his mind...his strength...his stamina..they're off the charts! he could make a good super soldier for the company. no...even better...I finish what Weyland started and I'll do that by testing it on Dante...

"okay, Dante. that's enough."

Dante stopped and walks towards me.

"so how's the results?"

"amazing...it's just like Doctor Adams said...you're starting to have inhuman abilities as the xenomorph's."

"I...see. will that be all?"

"yes. I'll let you take a break until further notice."

"sure..." he said as walked out of the gym.

I picked up my phone and called an old friend of mine.

"do it."

(Dante's pov)

_"why haven't you come to visit me? me and your sons were really worried about you." Nightfang said in a worry tone._

_"I'm sorry. I had to take some test and I'm exhausted. how are they?"_

_"quite fine. they really want to see you."_

wow...now I feel like an asshole not seeing my sons.

_"I'll try to be there... in the meantime, you should get acquainted with them."_

_"I will. be careful..."_

A knock came from my door.

I opened the door and I see an android in his lab outfit.

"Director Amy wants you take this shot to keep your DNA stable."

"...are you sure?"

"yes."

I wasn't sure if this was true or this was a hoax. but if my DNA managed to give me unusual abilities then I suppose I should take the shot.

"fine..."

he injects the shot in me and I felt woozy. never liked taking shots. always gave me nasty side effects. as he finished injecting me, he takes the syringe out of me and puts it in his pocket.

"thank you for your time."

he leaves and I laid down on my bed trying to recover from my nasty headache and the sudden pain I'm feeling in my body.

_"are you okay, Dante?"_ Nightfang said even more worried but scared.

_"no...I...I don't feel so...good..."_

(Amy's pov)

"is it done?"

"yes. I managed to inject the girl as well without a hitch."

"good. the effects of the substance will start in an half an hour and...they will evolve...to be the perfect weapons for the company. my grandfather would be proud of me if he were still alive. but no matter...I'm sure he'll still be proud."

(Frederick's pov)

(30 minutes later)

as I went to go check on Dante if he was okay, his screams were being heard in the hallways and loud banging were coming from his room.

"what's going on, Lieutenant?"

"I don't know, Frederick, but I think something happened to Dante."

"I'll check on him."

"be careful. I heard feral growls in there and it doesn't sound human."

"okay...get your weapon ready in case this gets out of hand but don't kill him. wound him if you have to."

"yes, sir." the Lieutenant said as he readied his rifle.

I walked in front of Dante's and the screaming and banging stopped.

"Dante? are you okay in there?"

silence...

"Dante?"

I hear a feral growl.

"go...away..."

"Dante, I just want to-"

I was interrupted when a tail blade that looks exactly like the xenomorph's stab through the door making a huge hole on it. luckily I got out of the way just in time before it could even stab me.

"GO AWAY!"

"my god..."

It's...Dante...but something happened to him. his eyes were white, his teeth were almost as sharp as the Xenomorph's, claws of the Xenomorph's on his hands and feet and his tail blade going back in the room.

"Dante...what happened to you?"

he looks at me with rage but slowly looks at me with sorrow.

"...go away...I want to be alone...please..." he said with sorrow.

"o-okay, Dante. if it you makes you feel any better I'll leave you be."

I slowly walked away from Dante hoping he calms down. that was until...

"I'll take it from here, father."

"Amy? what's the meaning of this?"

"Amy...AMY!"

Dante bursts out of the room in complete rage as he glares at Amy.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Amy smirks and fires a dart from her gun at Dante. the dart got on Dante's neck making him get woozy.

"I'll...kill you...for this..." he said as he passed out.

"Amy! what is the meaning of this!?"

"finishing what your father started. look at him...a perfect weapon for the company."

"have you lost your mind!? he's here to study the xenomorph not become a weapon!"

"I'm finishing what your father started. now you either help me or stand aside."

I can't do that to Dante...I just can't...I would be betraying him.

"...good luck with Dante. I'm not taking my chances of remaking my father's mistakes and risk my life on the line for something that should've been forgotten years ago." I said as I walked away.

"you're missing a great opportunity here, father."

I ignored her and kept walking away.

"suit yourself."

(Dante's pov)

"rise in shine, Dante."

I slowly opened my eyes and I find myself in the cell with Nightfang and my two sons. I even saw Amy smiling through the glass.

"glad you're awake, Dante."

I growled.

"aww...don't be like that."

I looked away from Amy angry as Nightfang hugs me while growling at Amy.

"you have some nerves to change me like this."

Amy frowns slightly.

"and when I come out of here...you're dead."

"don't get your hopes up, Dante. consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you."

"are you done talking? I'm in a rather bad mood."

"...very well. I'll leave you be."

Amy walks away and I hugged Nightfang. a tear fell from my left cheek and I felt like crying.

_"Dante? ...what happened to you?"_

_"...She turned me into this...I feel such a fool taking that shot..."_

_"...Fury told me that his mate has the same problem as you."_

_what!? Rachael too!? what the fuck is Amy up to!?_

_"damn it...I hope she's okay..."_

_"she's fine. my brother is very protective for her."_

Same old Fury...

_"there's something I need to tell you...I had a word with my mother and...she wishes to speak with you..."_

_"your mother?"_

_"yes..."_

_"when do you think she wishes to talk to me?"_

_"right now..."_

good god! her voice sounded somewhat loud, booming yet gentle and it made me jump. the voice chuckled.

_"apologies, human. I have no intention in scaring in you."_

_"who is this I'm speaking too?"_

_"You are speaking to the mother of Nightfang. queen of the xenomorphs."_

I looked at Nightfang in complete shock.

"_oh please forgive my behavior, your highness."_

_"that's quite alright. you just weren't aware that's all...my daughter told me alot about you. I'm sorry about what has happened to you."_

_"yes...but I plan on getting out of here with Nightfang and have my revenge on them."_

_she was silent for a bit._

_"very well... I put my trust in you. let us hope you escape soon. good luck..."_

_"thank you, your highness."_

I hope so too otherwise I'm going to be spending the rest of my life as a test subject for the rest of life.

(A/N: quite the surprise, eh? I've always wanted to try a human half Xenomorph hybrid. there will more of Dante's and Rachael's transformation in the next chapter and fingers cross if Dante gets his revenge on Amy for what she did to him.)


	8. The Escape (part 1 of 2)

Chapter 8

(Frederick's pov)

(next day)

News of Dante's transformation was spreading like wildfire. my team didn't like it one bit... nor did I. other scientists liked Amy's idea while others just hated that idea.

Amy walks to me with a frown on her face.

"is something the matter, Amy?"

"I'm disappointed in you, father. I was hoping that you would help me accomplish your father's experiments and here you are doing nothing but mope."

"so that I could betray my friendship with Dante and to make matters worse you sped up Dante's mutation from a serum that my father hid from the company for many years ago making him a Xenomorph hybrid. I don't think so...Dante is your problem now. not mine."

"...you stubborn oaf." she said as she walks away from me.

"Feeling is mutual, sweetheart." I grumbled in anger.

(Dante's pov)

_"Father? is that really you?"_ Fang asked me.

_"yes..."_

Fang and Stalker looked at me surprised.

_"your father got injected by some sort of serum and made him be like this. it's best you don't talk about it. he's in alot stress today."_ Nightfang explained to Fang and Stalker.

_"but no matter what happens to him, I still love him."_

I looked at Nightfang with a smile on my face.

_"thank you, love."_

I felt Nightfang nuzzling on my chest as she starts purring making me chuckle.

_"I'll find a way out of here. sooner or later. that's a promise."_ I said to Nightfang as I felt her and my sons embrace me.

I embraced them of the amount of love I'm having from my mate and my sons. it makes me feel like a new kind of man.

(Rachael's pov)

Today was not my day...I was being carried to a test lab with Dante and I was not happy about it. not one bit...They changed me to a monster. just like Dante...I'll kill those bastards if that's the last thing I do.

"glad you two could get here." Amy said through the glass.

Dante growls in anger and believe it or not it sounded alot like Fury's.

"cut the crap, Amy!" Dante yells at her.

"my, my. already losing your temper? that's not like you at all." she said with a smirk.

"_Rach...listen to me. I'll try to escape and find us a way out of here. in the meantime. stay with Fury. I'll do my best on finding an escape route for us to escape."_

_"I hope you know what you're doing."_

_"heh...you know me. I always have a plan."_

thankfully for today, it so turned out that Amy wanted us to try out some things from our transformation. It took 10 hours of me and Dante to adjust our change. what freaks me out the most is that me and Dante have inner jaws inside our mouths. yeah...I'm still scared about that.

Well...at least climbing on walls and ceilings and learning how to use our tails is really cool and all but still...inner jaws!? I find it disturbing...

"okay...that's enough for now...we'll continue this tomorrow."

Dante growls in anger. he wasn't in a mood for her shit.

I was the first to go out and go back to my cell with Fury.

_"Okay...I'm back with Fury."_

Just as I told Dante that, I heard one of the guards scream and a sickening stab indicating the Dante killed the guard.

Dante is on the hunt...and will do everything in his power to help us escape.

(Dante's pov)

as I stabbed the guard in the neck, Amy was hiding in the other room in terror.

"Playing hide and seek with me? I love a good hide and seek." I said with a demented tone.

I threw the lifeless body of the guard to the ground with my tail and climbed over a vent to catch Amy by surprise. I crawled further to the vent and I saw Amy below me.

Good...I jumped out of the vent and landed on Amy.

"Gotcha!"

"Please! don't kill me!"

"oh...I won't kill you. I have special...plans for you."

her eyes were wide and oh...sweet smell of fear she has.

"please..."

"you should've thought when you turned me into this. now...you are going to help me out of here with my family and my friends. if I find out you are tricking me, you're dead."

She nods slowly.

"good..."

I wrapped my tail around her waist and my tail blade pointed at her neck to prevent her from running away and walked out of the room.

I've never felt this alive in my life...

(A/N: sorry for the long delay and if this chapter is short. I was extremely busy on my other fanfics and was sick from a cold. also I finally got a house away from the projects so I'm thankful for that. I'm thinking of doing a Predalien fanfic. I'll be honest. I don't know much about the Predalien other than the similarities of both the predator and the xenomorph. Really interesting...anyway, the predator fanfic is on it's way so be sure to check it out.)


End file.
